


空逅——冬铁

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	空逅——冬铁

空逅——冬铁

根据选择，冬救铁，其实如果不救就是3p<(*￣▽￣*)/……

本节属于攻略不可攻略人物——詹姆斯.巴恩斯的一章pwp。

避雷：下药，手活。Steve像个变态。这是一篇完全的OOC，想骂我的，请回自己空间骂哦。先给三个角色道歉，再给角色的粉丝下跪！

1

值班室的昏暗灯光打在端正的脸上，Bucky放下电话边盯着手上的资料——Tony.stark最近才搬到自己管辖的区域，第一次见到那个人特别不好。

当时他报警说有人闯入了他的公寓，那时候凌晨两点，Bucky正迷迷糊糊的做着和两个美女一起日光浴的美梦，就被燥耳而劣质的电话铃声吵醒。不耐烦的摸了把快滴到桌子上的口水，十分烦躁而不情愿地拿起话筒。

“您好，这里是……”

“请到xx街道xx宅16栋，我家招贼了。”

对方在他还没报完家门就自曝家门，要求他尽快赶来。

“您进家了吗？贼还在府上吗？如果在，请留在室外等我过去，请等我五分钟。”

“不行，三分钟！”

对方气冲冲的语气真是让Bucky头疼，深更半夜的遇到个家中进贼的，这概率其实很高，但还能这么气势汹汹的报警就比较少见了。说不定又是一桩报假案了，Bucky挠着头挂上电话，抓起警帽扣在脑袋上想：“不管假不假，我都要把这人带回所里让他享受一夜看守所的高配置待遇。”

尽管抱怨，还是在三分钟内赶到了报警人的住所，他的车灯打在一个穿着制服的男人身上，那人抬手遮着眼睛，另一只拉着箱子。

刚回家？

这个点儿才回家，出差？看这制服应该是航空公司的。

Bucky见人家也是刚工作回家，他那股被搅了好梦的怨气消了不少。熄灯下车，他给Tony行礼后说：“让您久等了，有什么状况吗？”

Tony瞪着明显被黑眼圈糟蹋的大眼睛不爽的盯着眼前的执勤警官说：“不知道，我回来发现家里的灯是亮着的，最近我一直在出差，走时也确保关闭了全部电源和水煤开关。”

Bucky听罢立刻谨慎的拔出手枪，“把钥匙给我，您站在这儿别动，也许贼还在，等我确认安全后再进来。”

Tony乖乖的把钥匙给他，老实地站在警车旁。他有些紧张地望着Bucky把钥匙捅进自己家大门，他想要是那人还在他家中，要是那家伙拿着枪，要是那混蛋突然开枪……

“咳，等下，我想还是算了吧。”

“什么？”

Bucky拧着门把回头，一脸见鬼的表情问。

“就……家里也没什么东西，如果有人真想偷东西，大概东西早就不在了。我今天先去住酒店好了。”

报警的男人支吾着，大步走到他面前一把从他手里抓过钥匙准备离开。Bucky那叫一个恼火，他三两步追上Tony，一把扯住他的胳膊，用力捏着，没好气的说：“先生，你不能这么戏耍政府人员！”

他妈的，果然是报假警的！

“Tony。”

“什么？”

“我叫Tony stark，还有我没有报假警，但是我现在的确想撤销报警。”

Tony瞥了他一眼，迅速低头看着握着他胳膊的手，想甩开。可Bucky怎么会放开，他忍不住借着路灯的光盯上Tony的脸，妈的，可真漂亮。

“你知道你这样做很危险吗？”

“什么？”

Tony看到对方眼底的笑意，忍不住想往后撤。

“长着这么一张漂亮的脸，还穿着制服……”Bucky慢慢往前倾身，似乎在闻他身上的味道。

“你……你想干什么！”

Bucky似乎被Tony惊慌的表情给梗住了，咳着嗓子说：“先生请出示您的证件，我不得不怀疑你和里面的盗窃犯是一伙儿的。”

是的，是的。他非要找个理由把这长得贼漂亮的混蛋扭到局子里陪他值夜班不可！

“什么？”Tony皱着眉头昂起脸不可思议地瞪着Bucky，“你什么意思！这儿是我家！”

“所以请出示您是屋主的证据。”

Bucky边说边向他伸出手。

“我的钥匙可以开开门锁。”Tony翻着白眼说。

“小偷的钥匙当然能打开门。”

“你！”

Tony狠狠地看着他，从口袋里翻出钱包抽出社保卡给他说：“你可以查一下我的社保号，这房子是一个月前租的，你也可以联系房主，这个时间打扰他不太好，但随便你。”

Bucky接过他的证据，看着上面写着Tony stark，他眨着眼睛说：“也是，大半夜吵醒别人的美梦是不道德的，”他埋怨的瞪了Tony一眼，然后手一缩把证件塞到自己的口袋里。

“你干吗？”

Tony拉住他，想从他屁股口袋里抽出自己的证据，可这姿势有点像他主动搂住了人家的腰，手还不要脸的在别人屁股上乱摸。

“既然不能打扰房东，当然是查看你的基本信息了，不过得回局里查，走吧。”

Bucky忍住鼻下清淡的香气，扯住乱摸的手，将他拉近自己的车里。

“见鬼的！”

Bucky想起第一次见到Tony时的场景，再想到他的好友让自己查的地址。

虽然和Steve说了几句俏皮话，但是他其实非常担心。

担心什么？

Bucky忍不住反问自己，Steve是个十分可靠的同事，还是自己的发小，他不会对Tony做出什么可怕的事，但他依旧担心。

他依稀记得Tony随他第一次来到警局时，虽然生气却如释重负的表情。后来他多多少少又接到了几次Tony以及附近邻居的报警，说有可疑人物出现在小区。

那时Bucky才意识到Tony也许真的被跟踪狂锁定了，但好在他没出过事，而且还经常出差。

算了，还是给他打个电话吧。

Bucky拿出手机拨通电话，那头传来非常奇怪的声音，像是受了惊吓的小动物。

“你还好吗？”

“我很好……不，我不好。”

Tony沮丧地说，然后Bucky听到了摔碎杯子的声音。

“你喝酒了？”

Bucky担心地问。

“我只喝了一点儿，我刚刚是不小心……哈，我想我需要休息，我们能换个时间聊吗？”

他简直疲惫不堪，Bucky应该跟他说晚安，然后挂掉电话。

“这不行，伙计。你听起来像要准备自杀一样，要不这样，你把电话开免提，你可以躺下来喝点水，我说我的，你只要随时复合下，让我知道你还呼吸着就行，你看怎么样？”

“……我没有要自杀……而且这儿不是你的管辖地，警官大人。”Tony的声音听起来好了一些，至少他还会开玩笑。

“好吧，好吧。把免提开开。”

Bucky无声地笑着再次要求他开免提，那头沉默了一下，接着他听到了一些噪杂声。

“你满意了？”

仿佛可以想到那人不高兴的皱着眉头，却还是照做时的傲娇样，Bucky不由得笑出声，随后他忙道歉：“抱歉，你那儿风景美不美？”

没有回答，但Bucky收到了一张海边落日的照片，一切都是金黄色的，风吹着椰树，穿着泳衣的男女走在柔软的沙滩上。

“可真美！可惜我既没时间又没钱……可怜的国家公务员，你什么时候回来？记得给我带些特产。”

“美女？邂逅？一夜情？那你需要来这儿才能体验。”

Bucky似乎看到了Tony在翻白眼，但他毫不介意，哈哈地笑着说：“美人的话你过来就足够了，一夜情什么的，离这儿不远就有个天堂酒吧，那儿可比海滩疯狂多了。下次我可以带你去体验下，但我想你会成为最抢手的猎物。”

“是吗，你会吃醋吗？我把你的猎物都抢了。”

“哈哈……咳，我会吃醋。”Bucky笑着说：“那是因为你被别人抢了。”

他也不知道为什么会说这句，原本只是想关心下他的公民，反而变成了电话调情。为了缓解尴尬，Bucky很快转移话题，说道：“那么你到底遇到了什么事？你听起来不太好。”

“没事……”电话那头声音沉闷，Bucky知道自己不该再问下去。

几秒后，那头又传来了声音。

“我……我在飞机上遇到了一些不开心的事……我被……”

Tony说的很慢，而且断断续续，可Bucky不准备催他。希望他能按照自己的节奏把事情告诉他，只要告诉自己就行。

“我被猥亵了！”

Bucky听到这个时，他几乎停止了呼吸，愤怒一下占据了头脑，他从沙发椅上腾的站起来，对着电话大吼：“你说什么！是哪个狗娘养的混蛋！我要把他送进监狱！”

“不，不要问我是谁……我不想这件事闹大，没人注意到……而且……”

Tony的声音越来越小，Bucky可以在这头听到不正常的呼吸声，现在的Bucky心烦意乱，他几乎是暴怒，他很生气，他非常生气，“而且什么！”

“我高潮了……”

一瞬间Bucky出现了耳鸣，耳朵大脑都嗡嗡的，过了好一会，他才缓过神来问：“你说什么?”

“我真是丢人，对吧。我被那样野蛮的对待，却高潮了……也许我就是个烂人……”

“你在说什么！我不许你这么说自己，Tony stark！那只是生理反应，没什么好因此质疑自己的！你需要休息，请假回来吧，我带你去……”

“天堂酒吧？”

“爬山。”

“我带你去爬山，所以回来吧。”

“为什么？我是个成年人了，我必须工作。就算是遇到那种事，我也不能擅离岗位。”

“我没有让你擅离岗位，你多久没休息了？你该给自己放个假！而且，我担心你行了吧。赶快给我回来，否则我开着警车去马尔代夫把你揪回来！”

“呵呵……你听起来很像我的监护人。”

“我就是，只要你还住在的我管制区内。”

“好，我明天就回去。”

“告诉我航班，我去机场接你。”

“好。”

挂了电话，Bucky有种后知后觉的羞涩感，他希望Tony不要认为自己管得太多，不要因此讨厌他。

而Tony那边，当Bucky说出“我就是”时，他几乎在发呆中热泪盈眶。这句话就像一个暖炉，暖热了他的心脏。让他这个自从工作后便没有再感受到家的温暖的人，重新想起了家的温暖。

他开始收拾行李，他需要重新启程。

站在等待区的人打着哈欠，肥大的牛仔衣披在身上，头发支棱着，黑眼圈浓郁的像被打了一样。但是Tony看到他时，还是不由自主地笑了， 他喜欢大厅灯光打在Bucky黑色头发上的样子。

2

那之后，Tony休息了一周。

Bucky会经常来看他，带一些啤酒和不健康的油炸食物。Tony通常会嘟囔几句，便会和他一起吃那些油腻腻的食物。

这一周过的相当安稳，Bucky没有问起飞机上具体发生了什么，他知道Tony在努力忘记。Tony的家里也没遭到外人入侵，一切恢复了常态。

Tony表示想回去上班，Bucky也觉得可以，他说：“那上班之前，我带你去天堂吧……那个酒吧。晚上我来接你？”

“到时候可别哭着求我给你留个妞哦，哈哈……”

Bucky对他比了个中指，退出房间，“我待会去接我兄弟，晚上十点之前把一切准备好，我十点来接你。”

Bucky对着他眨了眨眼睛。

晚上九点二十分。

Tony在看电视，他看了看表，然后低头看了看自己的衣着，白色衬衫，黑色西装裤，即便在家他也穿的整整齐齐，但这样去酒吧有些不妥。

这样想着他放下遥控器，走进房间，想找找衣柜里有没有牛仔裤和T恤。

夜风透过敞开的客厅窗户吹进房间，轻纱质地的窗帘晃了几晃。

翻了又翻，Tony终于找到了一件几年前买的T恤。换上后他在镜子前转身看了看，他对镜子里的自己感到陌生。

忍不住又看了看，这一身衣服好像是他大学刚毕业那会买的，后来进入航空公司就再也没穿过。

灰色的T恤有点儿小了，这也难怪，那时他还是个小年轻，而现在以过去了七年。

当他扯着领口想试着调整下时，他听到了声音。

“Bucky？”

Tony边想怎么来得这么早，边往外走。但他没看到人，环视了一周客厅，微微的风吹过他的脖子，让他忍不住颤抖。他视线落到窗边，发现有枝树杈落在地板上。

呼——

Tony才放松下来，三两步走过去，把窗户关上，大概是Bucky走之前开的吧。

刚刚的紧张使他口渴，端过茶几上的水杯，猛喝了几口，对自己说：“别担心，马上就十点了，很快你就不是一个人了。”

边说着，Tony拿起遥控器将电视的声音调的更大，仿佛这样就能营造出家里有很多人般，来增强他的安全感。

重新坐回沙发，他的注意力无法被电视吸引，而是每过几十秒都瞟一眼时钟。

他第一次感觉十几分钟是那么的难熬，最终Tony忍不住抓起手机。

“hello？”

手机被这声hello打断，贴在耳朵上，Tony却发不出声音。他坐在沙发上，脖子以扭曲的方式往后转，他看到厨房门口站着一个男人，正是那个对自己打招呼的人，正式飞机上猥亵自己的男人。

“……”

他该开口些什么，比如大叫赶他出去，或者对Bucky呼救。但是他什么都做不到，而Bucky迟迟没接电话。

Steve笑着走向他，从他手里拿掉手机并挂断，当他看到手机上Bucky的名字时，眉毛不由得上挑，“没想到你就是Bucky痴迷的男性幻想症受害者。”

“什么？”

Tony大脑突然变得空白，Bucky是这么想他的吗？Bucky……和他认识？

“没什么，我来只是想和你认识下。我叫Steve Rogers，和Bucky一样也是这儿的警察。”

“是Bucky让你……来的？”

Tony几乎不能呼吸，他不敢想难道这一切都只是他们的游戏？

“Bucky？他今天到机场接我，然后说回来接你去天堂，我就代替他来了。”

Steve笑着绕过沙发，按住想起身的Tony，一条腿跪在他分开的两腿间，并一点点往前移，就像一条蛇，慢慢地缠上Tony的身体，锁住他的喉咙。

Tony只能瞪着眼睛，恐惧地紧紧地盯着他，肩膀上的手一点点从布料上移动到露在外面的皮肤上，最后停在喉结上。

往下按的一瞬间，呕吐感就开始翻涌。

“他告诉你的地址？”

求你了，否定它！

“是的。”

绝望，后悔，委屈一瞬间他竟不知道自己到底尝到的是哪种滋味。

“哈哈……”

“你笑什么？”Steve疑惑地看着笑得几乎流出眼泪的人，手指慢慢从他喉结上松开，紧接着Tony开始咳嗽，过了好一会，他才深呼吸着稳住气息，抬起脸戏谑的看着Steve说：“那么你想做什么，警官大人？”

Steve先是一愣，随后他的手解开对方的牛仔裤，大手沿着内裤边沿探入，Tony在那一刻露出厌恶而害怕的表情。

“我还以为你不怕呢。”

Steve笑着低头吻上他的嘴唇，舌头在探入时被Tony恨恨咬了一口。

“我就喜欢你这样的小野猫。”

Steve摸着舌头上的鲜血，笑容愈显疯狂。

他将Tony直接压倒在沙发上，一只手握住他的下体，另一只手从T恤下方探去，揉捏他的乳头。

Tony已经放弃了反抗，只是他不想和这个变态接吻。

他告诉自己：只要不接吻，做什么都无所谓。

Tony十分顺从，不管是Steve掐住他的脖子将他扑倒在沙发上，还是粗鲁的拽下他的牛仔，将他的腿高高架起，玩弄他的下体。

盯着天花板，那上面的花纹让他眼睛发胀，头脑发晕。

身体在发热，他阻止不了，就像飞机上那样，他控制不住自己的生理反应。

他被骗了，这一切都是一个完美的骗局。

也许连飞机上的事都是事先安排好的，哪怕不遇到事故，自己也会在某个时间点被Steve那样做，而这一切，都是Bucky Barnes的计谋……

当初他就不应该和这个警察走的太近，他还愚蠢的以为他们已经是朋友了，甚至……

“我真是太蠢了……”

“你说什么？”

Steve停下嘴上的动作，抬头问他。他的脖子隐隐发痛，可以肯定他的脖子已经被咬破，鲜血的味道？Tony有些分不清，那是血的味道还是耻辱的味道。

他瞥开眼角，缓慢的闭上说道：“没事，你继续吧。”

快点结束也好，不要反抗，结果都是一样，不如将伤害降到最小，时间减到最短，也许自己该享受一下，他长得也不错，仔细看甚至可以说很英俊，手活也很好。嘴唇也算柔软，还有一对坚挺的大胸。

自暴自弃的想着，Tony的手摸向Steve的胸。

“Tony！”

一声惊讶的呼喊后，他身上的重量被剥去，眼前一晃一个宽大的身影挡在自己和倒在地上的男人之间。

背影的肩膀急促的耸动着，似乎在剧烈地喘息或者生气。

“Steve？”

Bucky惊讶的看着被自己撂倒的男人，他刚走进Tony的房间就觉察到异样，警惕感使他飞速的冲进房间，就看到一个男人正压在Tony的身上，他脑海中闪过“难道那个跟踪狂终于出现了”？

但看清对方的样子，Bucky惊讶的呆在原地，突然回忆起Steve打给自己的电话，以及今天Steve的异样，愧疚感沾满了他的心，他全身颤抖着。

Tony会变成这样都是自己的错，是自己把Tony的地址给了Steve，是自己让Steve对Tony有可乘之机！

“你为什么……”

“啊呀，别这么惊讶啊。我知道你也想对他这么做，不是吗？”

Steve摸着嘴角的鲜血从地上站起来，撇过头对已经半裸的Tony眨着眼睛接着说：“他可是每天都会跟我说你的眼睛有多好看，屁股有多翘，人有多可爱，难道你就没感觉到？”

“闭嘴，立刻给我滚出去，否则就等着我把你铐回局子里！”

Bucky的表情严肃，几乎咬牙切齿，Steve知道他是真的生气了，但是没想到自己那个木讷的好友居然为一个男人和自己翻脸。不过他也知道自己做的有点儿过分，好吧，是犯罪。

“好吧，好吧，这次我就把他让给你，好好享用。”

Steve对他们留下一个意味深长的笑容，离开了。

待Steve离开，Bucky立刻脱下自己的外套给Tony盖上，蹲下来检查他有没有受伤。

“你有没有哪里受伤，要去医院吗？要起诉Steve吗？我会为你作证。”

Bucky急切的看着他，生怕他哪里不舒服，自己没能发现。同时他也害怕Tony开口，这一切都是因为他擅自把Tony 的信息给Steve才会发生的。

他应该在发现Steve要找的人是Tony时，就拒绝Steve，告诉他叫那个名字的人不在自己服务的范围……

“我没事，就是有点热。”

Tony刻意的避开Bucky想贴上他额头的手，想让他知道，现在是离开的时间，而不是多余地，假惺惺地关心。

他不知道Bucky的突然出现是真的来救他，还是故事的另一个转着。并且正当他经历身体在不自然发热后，他更加倾向于后者。

好好享受？

原来是这个意思。

Tony躺在沙发上，瞥着茶几上的被子。

“那我给你拿体温计和一些冰水。”

Bucky并不打算走，他觉得，如果此刻走了，也许再也见不到他了。

“不，我现在需要一个人呆着……嗯……”

欲望慢慢上升，涨红了他的脸，眼角也变得湿漉漉的，他的声音透着情欲的沙哑和忍耐。

Bucky一时定在那儿，转瞬间他便明白了Steve最后的那句话。

“你被……”

下药了。

他没有说完，而是迅速的一把抱起Tony将他放倒卧室的床上，他低着头，不敢看他，小声地说：“对不起，这都是我的错，我不知道Steve会做出这种事。”

“我就在外面，如果你有什么需要，可以叫我。我不会走，我不能放着你一个人呆在这儿，这太危险了。”

他在Tony拒绝前开口，然后关上房门，在外面说：“你不放心的话，把门锁上。”

然后他听到清脆的锁门声，那声音真的如同一把锁，咔嚓一下让他觉得自己和Tony之间的门被锁上了。

3

在过去的十分钟里，Bucky第一次感受到了什么是煎熬，他转头，那道门离他越来越远，就好像要逃进深渊般。

而Tony的喘息正像某种魔力般不停的诱惑着他靠近，催促着他破门而入。

搓着手，他在客厅里走来走去，外面已经彻底天黑了，他不知道Tony是不是没事，需不需要去医院，药效有多强，会不会伤害到他。

同时，他又不断的自责，想飞回去揍Steve一顿，但他不能离开，不敢离开，不想离开。

坐立不安的来回踱步，最后他还是忍不住靠近门轻声问：“Tony你还好吗？”

没有回答。

他不会是昏过去了吧？

“Tony！回答我，否则我就要撞门进去了！”

依旧没有回应。

难道……

Bucky此刻焦急难耐，他想踹开门，但又怕Tony会因为他的闯入而尴尬。

“我数到三，你不出声我就真的撞了！1，2,3！”

顾不上那么多，Bucky飞身将厚实的卧室门一脚踢开，从门里拔出脚，奔到床边，却见Tony嘴里塞着被单，跪爬在床上，屁股搞搞翘起，手指正试图把一串玻璃球塞进屁股里，另一只手则握着自己紫红硬挺的肉棒。

显然 他也被破门声吓住，保持着最让人遐想，让他羞愧的姿势，脸贴着床单歪头看着同样瞪着大眼不知该说什么的男人。

“对，对不起！”

Bucky一边说一边转过身，他现在才发现空气里都是Tony的味道，这味道正刺激着他，而刚刚的画面，更是深深地烙印在他的脑海里，Tony他在往自己的屁股里……塞东西？

“我喊了你好几次，你没回应，我以为你出事才……我，我这就出去！”

说完Bucky抬起完全不想往外走的腿准备走，身后却传来讽刺而带着沙哑情欲味道的声音：“你不准备对我做些什么吗？”

Bucky被定在原地，他这话是什么意思？难道他认为……

“这不是我想要的，我并没和Steve设计你！我……”他急切的转身解释，却看到Tony并没看着他，而是闭着眼睛感受着自己的手带给自己的快感，他的嘴唇被要成鲜红指发紫，尽管如此，细碎而撩人的呻吟还是从识图闭紧的嘴巴里泄露出来。那一丝丝的声音撩拨这Bucky的神经，瞬间让他从头到脚红了个遍，热量不断蔓延到他耳后胸前，急速向着下方核心位置聚拢，这让他尴尬不已，却又控制不住。

“我……我先出去了，我给你倒些水……”

Bucky也不清楚自己到底是要出去，还是给他倒水，最终还是倒了杯水放在床头。偷偷用余光扫了一眼床上正陷入情欲的人，吞动着喉结，他明白自己必须马上出去。

但当他起身时，一直湿漉漉的手却抓住了他的手腕。然后他听到近乎绝望的喘息声：“帮……帮帮我……”

如果不是万不得已，Tony绝不会求别人来解决自己的生理问题，但不知道Steve到底给他用了什么药不管他多么努力，就是无法高潮，总是在来临前全身无力，功亏于溃。再不能达到高潮，他感觉自己就要坏掉了。

被握住的手腕微微颤抖着，Bucky不可思议的望着Tony问：“你……你知道你在说什么吗？”

他不明白Tony的处境，但也能看出Tony此时的困境，否则像他那个高傲的人怎么会在这种事上求人？

“我不知道……但是……唔……我好难受……”

Tony松开他的手在床上蜷缩着，两条腿不安的扭曲着，晶莹的玻璃珠在他腿边随着他的动作滚动着，他的手颤抖着握着勃起，却完全用不上力气。

这副模样，让Bucky如何忍得了？

他在床边坐下，Tony因床的下陷而颤抖，想靠近，又慌忙后退。Bucky强忍腹下的火热说服自己——冷静点，你只需要帮他完成自慰就好，不能有别的想法！

Bucky的手最终抱住Tony的肩膀，将他从床上抱起来，端起水说：“先喝点水。”

Tony摇头，却听话的低头喝水，但很快他就被呛到，咳嗽不止。

“Tony！”

Bucky忙把水放下，拍他的后背，看来他连呼吸都不顺畅了，他需要帮他赶快解决。

“Tony，抱紧我，不要看。”

他将Tony的两只手臂攀上自己的肩膀，将他的头按在自己的脖颈间，轻声说。

Tony听话的抱着他，虚弱而色情的呻吟在耳边响着，脖颈上的皮肤似乎被附上了一块高温湿布般，让Bucky的呼吸一下急促起来。

Bucky的手终于沿着他的腹部抚摸着来到他的阴茎，他需要目的明确的完成任务，没有多余的温柔和挑逗，大手一把握住已经亟待释放的阴茎，那一刻窝在脖颈间的人毫无防备的大叫出声，随着Bucky撸动的动作动着腰。

快点！不要多想！这只是个任务！不要多想！不要看……

尽管Bucky不停的告诫自己，他的视线还是忍不住盯着Tony的引进，粉色的龟头吐着晶莹的银丝，柱体在自己的挤压下透着紫红色，手指忍不住扫过光滑可爱的龟头，仅那么一下，怀里的人全身跳了一下，呻吟声加大，肩头有了疼痛感。

Tony咬了他。

疼痛和快感从Tony的牙齿下慢慢侵占着Bucky的身体，他热得不行，下体顶着牛仔裤，肿痛的不行。

他哽住喉头的呻吟，不能在这里发出不像样的声音，这对Tony是屈辱。

Tony的手死死的扒着Bucky的肩膀，在Bucky的手撸过柱体碾压敏感带时，他忍不住抓紧Bucky的肩膀，虽然他此刻被情欲折磨着，但他的大脑却越来越清晰。

他明白自己在别人背上抓出了许多伤口，他也知道抱着自己的人到底有热，同时他也能听到Bucky忍耐的粗喘声。

Bucky似乎是第一次帮别人手活，总是握不住而让自己的阴茎从他手里滑出来，再慌慌张张地再次握住，想用力却又怕弄疼自己般，左右为难着。只有当他的手指刮过自己的龟头时，Tony的思绪才会飘起来，就好像刚刚一样，他忍不住咬了Bucky的肩膀。

他身下人的肌肉紧绷着，似乎在极力屏住呼吸，极力忍耐着自己身体的反应。

在Bucky再一次没握住Tony的阴茎时，Tony的手从他的肩膀离开，握住了正握着自己的Bucky的手，他抓住Bucky的手动了起来，小声而缓慢的吐出两个字：“用……力……”

Bucky先是一惊，随后点头，加大手上的力气，开始缓慢而温柔的撸动起来，Tony的手堪堪附在他的手上面，随着Bucky的动作一上一下。也许Bucky的力量终于用对了，始料未及的快感迅速点燃Tony，他仅用一只手死死地扣住Bucky，剧烈的喘息声一波高过一波，他的腰开始大幅度的挺起，衬衫下的胸口不停的蹭着Bucky的。也许是激情下的颤抖，Tony突然来了力气，一把将Bucky按掉在床上，而自己也在那一刻在Bucky的手里射了出来。

Bucky不敢乱动，任凭Tony附在他身上，手上和衣服上站着Tony的精液，而他自己也在tony大声呻吟着射精时，射在了裤子里。

Tony的腿半搭在他的腿上，高潮后的余韵让他不自然的抽出这，喉咙里发出舒服的呻吟，他有些意乱情迷，嘴唇不自主的勾上可以亲吻到的脸颊，然后是鼻子，嘴唇。

当Tony的唇印上自己的唇时，Bucky几乎本能的张开了嘴，他等这一刻等的太久了。可当Tony的舌头探进来时，他却极其害怕，不，他们不该这样。他甚至都没跟Tony说明自己的心意，而现在的Tony只不过是被药物控制了而已。

他本准备今晚约Tony出去，然后鼓足勇气告白，却没想到最终是这样的结果。

就在Bucky惊慌失措时，Tony已经撬开了他的牙关长驱直入。强硬的在他的口腔里翻滚着，搅动着，不断地吸吮着他口中的津液。

这不对。

两个人的大脑都在叫喧着，可谁也没能停下来。

下身疲软的阴茎似乎又来了感觉，涨得不行。

渐渐地，Bucky反客为主，搂住Tony一转身将人压在身下，自上而下加深这个吻。他拖住Tony的后脑勺，另一只手来到他的腰，抚摸着大片裸露出来的肌肤，他们的胯靠在一起，扭动着，隔着牛仔裤，Tony也能感受到Bucky的炙热。

接吻容易让人忘乎所以，两个人在不知不觉中，已经把彼此摸了个遍。

Tony不耐烦的褪去Bucky的裤子，手指沿着内裤边沿慢慢探入，而另一只手引领着Bucky的手来带自己的屁股上，手在接触屁股的一瞬间就迫不及待的揉捏起来。

GOD!这绝不是他想要做的！但，这感觉太好了！

手指揉捏着软肉，Bucky艰难的放开Tony的嘴唇，抬起头看着已经满脸通红的人，他的眼里蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，带着欲望地探出舌尖扫过自己的嘴唇，似乎在斥责他过早的放开自己的嘴唇。

“Tony，我……”

“别说话，吻我。”

Tony一把勾住Bucky的脖子，送上自己的嘴唇，另一只手用力捏住Bucky的下体。

“唔……”

再次纠缠在一起的嘴唇，这次不再有任何顾及，疯狂的纠缠在一起，仿佛都不想让对方活着放开彼此般，猛烈而来势汹汹的侵占着，很快鲜血的味道便在彼此最终蔓延开来。

他们的舌紧紧地纠缠在一起，来不及下咽的口水顺着嘴角流下，在最后一轮啃咬结束时，Bucky挺着腰操着握着自己的手，他的嘴唇贴着Tony的脖子，鼻子里呼噜呼噜的包含着欲望，但他却渐渐慢了下来，支起上半身，认真的看着Tony说：“我知道现在说这些有些煞风景。”

“那就别说。”

Tony想再次打断他般的，伸出手去楼他的脖子，却被Bucky抓住了手腕，他摇了摇头，汗水随着他的动作滴落在Tony的胸口。

“不，我必须说。”Bucky深沉的看着他，“我想要你。”

这一句，Tony也屏住了呼吸。他不是没觉察到Bucky对自己的想法，只是听他真的说出来，还是有些不可思议。

“但是，不是在这种情况下，我想要你心甘情愿的被我占有，从身体到心都属于我，而不是……像现在这样……”

“你是觉得我在利用你吗？”

Tony突然心凉了一半，Bucky会觉得自己轻浮吗？就因为被下了药就那么淫荡不堪的找个人上床？

“不，我很高兴你让我留在这儿，对你……做这些事，但是……我不会对你做接下来的事……我是说，我不会进入你的体内，我不想伤害你。你现在没有判断能力，我还想以后能永远和你在一起，所以我不想因为一时冲动而失去以后，你懂吗？当然，如果你允许我们有以后的话。”

Bucky说的十分认真，认真到Tony有些尴尬，他可是求着别人把自己撸射，求着别人操进自己的屁股，而别人却说了一堆感天动地告白，听起来更想拒绝的话。

“我要是不允许呢，你现在拒绝我，可是连得到我身体的机会都没了。”

Tony苦涩的别开脸，厌恶起自己的卑劣。

“那我也不会后悔，至少我能心安理得的告诉自己我是按照自己的想法爱着你的，而不是只想得到你的身体。”

Tony一时间忘了反应，仅是直直地瞪着他，直到眼泪从眼眶里流出来，温热的唇温柔的吻掉那些泪水，他才反应过来，双手张开，将Bucky结实的抱入怀里。

他的感情在胸口翻涌着，说不上来，就是想哭。

他的小腹上还蛰伏这Bucky的勃起，但他们却觉得此刻是如此的平静。

“明天我能约你吃早餐吗？”

Bucky等待着欲望的消退，但这显然十分艰难。

“需要我帮你把他弄出来吗？”

说着Tony的手再次伸向他的下身，而Bucky却抓住他的手，让他的手抱住自己的后背，自己也往他身边靠了靠，将Tony抱得更紧，鼻子蹭着Tony的脑袋，闷闷地说：“我在说温馨的情话呢，别煞风景。”

“但是……”

“没有但是！”

Bucky用两条腿夹住不安分地来回蹭着自己的腿，在心底拼命忍耐着想艹翻这个撩人小妖精的欲望。

“我还想要一个早安吻。”

他们还有很多时间，很多很多时间可以去做……

对，很多很多时间……

4

一切都是谎言。

当Bucky醒来后，没有早餐，没有早安吻，连Tony这个人都没了。

桌上压了一张纸条——

抱歉，原谅我的不辞而别。我无法再呆下去，我也无法回应你。在发生了那些事后，我不知道自己该不该再相信你。

你和他到底是不是合谋，我不知道，现在也不想知道。还有，你昨晚见到的我才是真实的我，其实你也被我吓到了吧。

你说的那些告白，现在清醒了再回头想想是不是后悔了？

当然我会假装你说的那些是真心话，说实话那些话对我很重要。

也别来找我，你值得更好的。

——Tony。

他妈的！

Bucky愤怒的搬起椅子直接砸碎了浴室玻璃窗，破碎的玻璃四散开来，就像昨晚根本就是个梦，而此刻人醒了，梦碎了。

5

一年后的德州某地。

房门在清晨被敲开，Tony披着浴袍不情愿的透过猫眼看到当地警察的帽徽，才开门。

“有什么可以帮忙的吗，警察先生。”

话音刚做，他的腰被人猛地一拉，撞入对方怀里，而对方的警帽被自己撞掉，还没来得及看清对方的脸，嘴唇就被霸道了夺去。

唔……

“一年又35天，这个换了地方的早安吻来的太迟了吧，Tony stark！”


End file.
